Amor de momento, amor para siempre
by maria mok
Summary: Aquí estoy renerviosa por mi 1er día de clase en la u. Por miedo a llegar tarde m levant tempano, llegue con casi 30 minutaos de antelación. Mi celular timbra son la canción Fotografía de Juanes y Nelly Furtado. No contesto por que se que es el.


Amor d momento amor para siempre

Aquí estoy re-nerviosa por mi 1er día de clase en la u. Por miedo a llegar tarde m levant tempano, llegue con casi 30 minutaos de antelacion. Mi celular timbra son la canción Fotografía de Juanes y Nelly Furtado. No contesto por que se que es el.

Comencé a recordar como lo conocí hace 2 meses. Estaba visitando a mis abuelos en Phoenix. Como todos los días salí a leer en el parque cercano al casa de mis abuelos. Un chico se sentó ami lado pero yo segui en mi lectura hasta que el me pregunta que estaba leyendo y yo le respondo que Orgullo y Prejuicio. Así que comenzamos hablar sobre la vida amorosa de Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy de Pemberley y la autor. Continuamos hasta que mi abuelita me llamo para la cena, me despdi y fue ahi cuando me fije en el y solo lo podría definir como perfecto. Durante 1 mes nos reunimos a la misma hora, hablábamos de diferentes cosas.

El día que llegaron mis padres no nos pudimos ver cosa que me entristeció. Ese día era el último del año por eso la familia se reunió en la casa de mis abuelos. Estábamos con la familia haciendo el conteo para el año nuevo, cuando fueron las 12 mi persona junto con Emily y Leah cogimos las maletas y salimos corriendo al rededor dela casa mis abuelos(es una tradición colombiana, se hace para poder viajar en ese año.). cuando llegamos perdió el equilibrio, estaba cayendo cuando...

-Veo que no mentías- dijo alguien agarrándome la cintura

-Hey yo no miento. No se hacerlo- me sonroje - Que haces por aquí- le pregunte separándome de el.

-Te extrañaba y como dicen por ahí si estas con la persona que tanto quieres en los 1eros segundos del año estara contigo siempre- Cogió mi cintura, me volteo, después se acerco ami y m beso. Poco a poco l respondi, solte la maleta y puse mis brazos al rededor del cuello.

-Bella vamos- escuche llamar dese el fondo a Emily.

Me dolía separarme ya que quizá era el unico beso que nos daríamos por que yo volveria mañana, o mejor dicho en unas horas, a Forks.

-No te vaya -dijo en mis labios

-Debo hacerlo.- le respondí en sus labios- Ademas mi abue cumple años y debor ir- Recordé.

- Te dejo ir si me prometes que mañana nos vemos- dijo pegando su frente a la mía

- No no puedo. En unas horas m voy-

- Tan pronto- dijo triste

-Si- dije triste. Escuche varias personas llamándome-Me tengo que ir cuídate Edward- me separe d el cogio mi maleta y me fui.

Unas horas después estaba en el avión, me sentía triste, sentía que quizá habría encontrado al amor de mi vida pero como dice una canción "solo fue una amor de verano" o en mi caso de invierno.

Unos dias después estaba mirando unas fotos en el face que Leah había del cumple d la abuela, las cuales se habían tomado después de mi despedida con Edward. Mire los comentarios, había bromas entre mis primos y algunos amigos. Hubo un comentario que me llamo la atención: "Tus ojitos no brillan, que paso hermosa" mire a la persona y me di cuenta que no era ninguno de mis contactos así que mire su perfil y era el. Vi sus fotos; encontré fotos del parque, en algunas estábamos los 2 y en otras solo yo. Le mande la solicitud de amistad y poco minutos me acepto. Comente en una foto donde solo yo aparecía "Hey tienes que pagarme derecho de autor" comente y la minuto el me respondió"Como te los puedo pagar, puedes escoger entre una recomendación de un bueno libro y algunos autores o un intercambio d email" respondí al instante"Suena tentador la 1era opción pero prefiero la 2 así que ". Al instante recibí una solicitud de amistad en mi email sin mas acepte; comenzamos a hablar por medio de este medio y después por celular, tiempo después me pidió que fuera su novia. Hace unos días el termino la relación el porque no lose, me pregunto eso, porque no entendí, quizá fue la distancia o que para el no significo nada.

Volví a mi realidad cuando una chica bajita ,de pelo corto y pelinegra me comenzó a hablarme

-Hola soy Alice, tu debes ser Bella. Algo me dice que seremos las mejores amigas- y me abrazo

-Ok-dije impactada- como sabes mi nombre- dije recordando sus palabras.

Pero no pudo responderme por que el profesor llego. Después tuvimos otra clase donde nos toco armar grupos, nos hicimos Alice y yo, a nosotras se nos unió 2 chicos mas llamados Nahuel y Garrett. Alice propuso comenzar el trabajo ese día pero los chicos no pudieron así que quedamos para el fin de semana, intercambiamos números del cel y nos despedimos.

-Que vas hacer- pregunto Alice cuando salíamos del salón. Ya que tanto ella como yo habíamos terminado

-Pensaba terminar lo de dibujo-

-Hagamolo juntas, vamos a mi casa y allí lo hacemos- propuso y yo acepte rápidamente.

Nos fuimos a la parqueadero donde subimos a un Porsche amarillo. Nos dirigimos a su casa, en el camino hablamos de las materias y de la carrera(diseño). Al llegar me sorprendió bastante ya que la casa era muy grande y bonita. Estaciono el auto y bajamos me mostró toda la casa.

-Solo vivimos mi hermano y yo-me comento mientras lo hacia.

Llegamos a un cuarto donde en el centro se encontraba un piano blanco. Me acerque y toque algunas teclas-

-Tuyo- pregunte mirando las partituras que estaban en el piano.

-Es de mi hermano. No te preocupes, mientras que no esta, lo adora y nos tienen prohibido tocarlo-

-Perdón- m disculp saliendo del salón.

-Hey mientras que no este no hay problema- me dijo tranquila.

Al terminar de mostrarme sus casa fuimos al estudio. Tiempo después.

-Creo que me debo ir- dije mirando la hora.

-Porque no te quedas-sugirió con un puchero

-Lo lamento Ali pero tengo que llamar a mi madre, o conociéndola, esperar a que llame.-recogí mis cosas y me despedí- Hablamos mañana-

Esa semana paso igual, como agradecimiento cocine para Al y su hermano,este último no lo conocí ya que, según Alice, el estaba estudiando.

Y así llego el fin desemana, estábamos en el estudio con Nahuel y Garrett en el piso dando ideas para el estaba junto a la ventana, Nahuel a su lado, Garrett a mi lado y por último yo justo frente de la puerta

-Buenos días chicos-saludo una vos amis espaldas. La identifique rápidamente. Era el.

-Hola hermanito, ellos son nahuel y garret- presento.

los chicos saludaron

-Buenos dias señorita-m voltee y, como lo había predicho, era el-hermosa-susurro mirandom a los ojos sorprendido, se agacho y me atrajo a el-amor-susurro antes de posar sus labios en los míos, sin mas respondi, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero recordé que habíamos terminado, me separe y me acomode en el suele.

-Hola Edward- dije mirando mis apuntes como si nada.

-Chicos les molesta si me robo ami novia- dijo poniendo las manos en mi cadera

-Dale hermanito, pero que se por poco tiempo-dijo alice

-Edward estamos algo ocupados con un trabajo- dije intentando quitar sus manos de mi cadera mientras miraba a los chicos pidiendo ayuda.

-Bella ve con tu novio- dijo Garrett y Nahuel lo apoyo.

-Vamos hermosa- me levanto y me saco del estudio

-Mira Edward no se te pasa pero ya no soy tu novia. Fuiste tu quien quiso así- le dije intentado soltarme pero de nuevo no me dejo.

-Bb creo que hubo una confusion ahí. Te quería dar una sorpresa y termin contigo para hacrlo- m dijo cuando entramos al salon d musik

-No entiendo- dije mientras me guiaba al piano.

No dijo nada y nos sentamos en el piano y comenzó a tocar la canción que identifique era el mismo q e vi en las parturas.

Me sorprendí mucho porque era una cosa era ver la composición y otra era escucharla.

-Esta canción la escribí pensando en ti, ademas con esta canción quiero pedirte oficialmente que seas mi novia-dijo girándose

-Si-dije emocionada.

Se acerco y me beso. Cuando el oxigeno s termino nos separamos

-Ahora si eres mi novia- pego su frente con la mía

-Así es. Pero te advierto Edward no me vuelvas hacer eso por que la proxima ves mi respuesta sera negativa- le susurre

-sera la ultima ves-

Así fue desde entonces no nos volvimos a separar.

fin


End file.
